


Lipstick Stains In The Carpet

by toothIess



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: After The Storm, Established Relationship, F/F, Shameless Smut, Sort of hidden kink, written for pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothIess/pseuds/toothIess
Summary: Max tries out lipstick for the first time and Chloe isn't too sure how to react





	Lipstick Stains In The Carpet

**Author's Note:**

> Title and fic inspired by [Kind of Love by Diamante](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sHibT774oAU)

Max's hands shook lightly as she observed her own reflection in the mirror. She was clutching onto a burgundy colored lipstick in her hands because she wasn't entirely sure how to go about this. Max had been fantasizing about applying lipstick on her own lips to see what kind of reaction she would get from her girlfriend. Max wasn't exactly someone who would usually wear a lot of makeup and would often stay away from it, but a part of her wondered what Chloe would think if she would see Max more doffed up for once.

Still Max was somewhat reluctant to do this in case Chloe wouldn't approve of her when she would look that way, but that's something that Max would never know unless she tried. If Max was going all the way then she had to put some effort into her appearance. She had decided to put on a full face of makeup like any other person would do every day. It was almost alien to Max when she placed some eyeshadow on her eyelids and carefully drew a black line against her eyelashes. When her reflection in the mirror looked back at her Max almost didn't recognize herself and she appeared at least a few years older than she normally did instead of the eighteen years old that she was.

With shaking hands she slowly applied the lipstick onto her puckered lips so she wouldn't spill lipstick anywhere and would have to start all over again. That would be a waste of time and Max didn't have the energy for that. She gasped slightly when she saw how different she looked with the burgundy colored lipstick applied onto her lips which was quite a strange sight to her. She didn't look like herself, but there was a still a part of Max that ecstatic that she could look like that without putting that much effort into her appearance.

To make her look more final Max had chosen to wear more daring clothes and these ones belonged to Chloe and she had  _borrowed_ them from her when she had done the laundry yesterday and Chloe hadn't noticed them missing since these clothes weren't something she wore that often and Max had been curious to see how they would look on her instead. The clothes were rather revealing and it exposed the lace bra that Max had bought earlier this week especially for this occasion. It was a white tank-top with a large skull on the front and black shorts. The only thing that she couldn't be bothered with putting on were shoes since she kind of preferred to walk barefoot.

Max could hear her own heart beating loudly in her ears as she turned away from the mirror and walked out of the small bathroom in their apartment in Boston. As she went down the hallway the sound of Chloe's rock music grew louder and Max could actually hear her singing along. If Max wasn't mistaking this was a song from the band Firewalk which Chloe had once seen together with Rachel when she had only been fifteen years old. Even today Choe was still a fan of the band and the music that they made and she would often listen to them. Even Max caught herself singing along with the songs on occasion.

She pushed open the white door and was revealed with Chloe who was seated on their dark blue sofa as she wrote something in her journal, which was a habit that she had picked up after the storm. This was Chloe's way of dealing with the loss of everyone that she had lost during the storm and Max was proud of her for doing so.

"Max, what are -" Chloe stopped in the middle of her sentence when she caught sight of her girlfriend standing in the doorway and gulped. " _Oh!_ "

Max was suddenly aware of Chloe's hungry gaze on her as she took in what she was wearing.

"Are those  _my_ clothes?" Chloe asked with a raised eyebrow.

She nodded as she tried to cover herself behind her arms. "I wanted to try out something," she answered.

Chloe surprised her by putting away her journal and getting onto her feet so that she could take a closer look. She carefully cupped Max's chin. "Looking good,  _Caulfield"_ she said with a smirk. "I had no idea that my clothes would look this great on you. And this makeup.. Wow. Y-you look beautiful, Max. Is there a specif reason why you're doffed up like this?"

A grin crept on Max's lips when she felt bolder. "I was actually curious about my girlfriends reaction when I would show up like this," she explained.

"If you must know your girlfriend is rather blown away by of how hot she's looking," Chloe replied with a low voice that kind of cracked as she spoke. "Who knew that you were this spirited, Caulfield."

"So you're a fan?"

"I'm always a fan of you, but now." Chloe whistled. "Now I'm rather speechless because this wasn't what I was expecting to see when you told me that you were going to the bathroom. I just assumed that you were refreshing yourself in there, but you managed to surprise me in the best way possible. Especially with that lipstick of yours. I've never seen you wear lipstick before. When we were kids you always told me that hated how ordinary it looked. What changed?"

Max wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck and felt the warmth of her skin through their layers of clothes. "You did and I wanted to impress you."

"Mission succeeded. Now if you don't kiss me with those gorgeous lips of yours I might actually drive myself made,  _Maxine_."

"Don't call me Maxine."

"Thenfucking _kiss me_ , Spidermax."

And like that Max crashed their mouths together and could feel Chloe gasp against her lips. Her tongue darted out to taste the cigarette that Chloe had just finished smoking on her lips which made her shiver. Max wasn't a fan of smoking and didn't dare to smoke herself, but for some reason there was something exhilarating about tasting it on the lips of Chloe Price.

"I don't know that your lipstick would actually taste like raspberry," Chloe said with a smug grin. "Did you do this on purpose?"

"I might have done," Max replied with a certain glint in her eyes which caused Chloe to let out a deep booming laugh.

"You're one of a kind, Caulfield."

Max tugged on the hem of Chloe's top and pulled it over her head so that her hands could cup her breasts through her braw, earning a groan from her girlfriend. She undid the clasp on the back so that her breasts were free and squeezed them tenderly as she saw how Chloe purposefully closed her eyes as she focused on Max's touches. Max replaced her hand with her tongue and sucked the nib which was something she had grown incredibly passionate about over the last few years but mostly she loved the way that it made Chloe squirm against her.

As Max pulled back her head she saw that there were lipstick stains all over Chloe's breasts and even her girlfriend noticed it. "Who knew that you wearing lipstick would turn me on so much?" Chloe said with a sheepish grin as she removed Max's shirt. "No matter how sexy I find you in my clothes, I prefer you without any."

 _"Pervert._ "

Chloe laughed louder. "And you love me for it."

"Sometimes," Max replied lightheartedly. "God help me."

"I thought you were an Atheist."

"Shut up, Price."

"I will if you kiss me some more with that gorgeous mouth of yours."

Max could only smirk at the affect that she was having on her girlfriend with all of the makeup that she had put on. She seemed to be especially pleased with her lipstick and Max was eager to leave as much traces from her lipstick as possible and was already planting her lips against Chloe's pale skin. She needed to mark her even though these marks would probably be sweated off soon that didn't seem to matter at that moment.

Chloe had already tugged down her shorts and her knickers which she threw down somewhere near the sofa. Max followed her example and then they were both completely exposed and she shivered at from the chill in the room which was quickly forgotten when she felt the warmth of Chloe's skin against her own as she pulled her in for another kiss.

"Your lipstick is fading, Caulfield," Chloe said somewhat somber as she cupped her face. "I had gotten so used to this beautiful shade on your lips that I already miss it now that it's almost gone."

"I can put it on again?" Max suggested.

Max caught the glint in Chloe's sparkling blue eyes. "Would you?"

She grinned at her reaction. "Be right back." It didn't bother Max that she had to run through their apartment in nothing but her skin because she knew that Chloe was impatiently waiting for her and she didn't want to disappoint her. She wanted to let her know that this was serious. Max found the lipstick where she had left it near the sink in the bathroom. She saw her reflection for a second and was stunned to see that her lipstick had entirely gotten smudged from what she had done with her lips. This time she applied another layer on top of her lips with a steadier hand than before.

Max was much more eager to return to the living room and brought the lipstick with her just in case. Chloe flashed her a marvelous grin when she saw how Max had doffed had reapplied that burgundy color onto her lips and she needed to taste her again.  _And again and again._  Chloe was certain that her dreams were going to get plagued by raspberries once this was ever which she didn't mind at all. She needed more of it. All of it.

What she saw in Chloe's eyes was pure desire and  _lust_. Max placed light kisses over all of Chloe's skin that she could reach and marked her once more. Chloe watched her through her eyelashes before Max surprised her completely when she made the two of them lie down onto the carpet on the floor so that they were lying face to face.

"Another excellent idea, Caulfield," Chloe said in astonishment as she pulled her girlfriend in for another kiss now that she had perfect access to it. From her she was able to touch Max wherever she wanted and she understood her intention. They wanted to pleasure each other at the exact same time which was something that they had done countless of times before and there was nothing more beautiful to Chloe than go over the edge with her girlfriend.

All of this foreplay had already made Chloe wet between her legs and Max didn't have any difficulty when she inserted two fingers at the same time which made Chloe release a sort of animalistic sound that she couldn't quite place. Still Chloe managed to surprise her when she pushed her own three fingers deep inside of Max who arched her back in return.

"Did you had to get back at me, _Price_? " Max asked joyfully. "I didn't know that you could play it so dirty."

"Well, we're doing this together aren't we,  _Caulfield_? Besides we've been together for years and I expect that you know how dirty I can get by now." And she was right but Max still enjoyed teasing her as often as she could.

Chloe rubbed her clit and made sure that their paces were exactly the same rapid pace while she licked the hollow of Max's throat who threw back her head. The blue haired woman's mouth found Max's breasts and sucked one while her fingers never quivered and slowed down their pace and Max could only copy her.

This could only be described as ecstasy because there were no other words that could  _really_ describe this moment.

There was no need for them to make this last because the urgency was that strong and they were kind of desperate for release. Max could feel a specific tingle at her spine as Chloe's fingers reached deeper inside of her and she closed her eyes and tried to not slow down her pace and inserted an extra finger inside of her.

Almost immediately Chloe let out a satisfying moan that made Max's toes curl as she buried her head in her girlfriends neck to smother the sound. Even while she was riding through the waves of her orgasm Chloe didn't slow down her pace and even increased it to bring Max closer to her release. Within a matter of a minute Max followed her over the edge and had one of the best orgasms that she had these last few months.

"That damn lipstick of yours," Chloe said smugly as she kissed her again. "It's bloody everywhere."

"You can just admit that this is a secret kink of yours you know and then I might wear it again next time," Max suggested with a lazy grin as she brushed her nose against hers.

"I think you need to reapply your lipstick again then,  _Caulfield._ "

"Unbelievable,  _Price_." But Max wasn't bothered at all in fact she was euphoric and she knew that Chloe was too with this new found kink of hers that they would explore again soon. It was great.

 

" _Lipstick stains in the carpet_

_All our clothes in the garden_

_Everyday is Eden to us."_


End file.
